Yellow Jello
by Manders
Summary: Awhile ago my teacher mentioned something about yellow jello, and I had a sudden urge to write a fic about it. Owen eats magical yellow jello, and some strange things happen. I'm always seeming to work on this fic when I'm overtired. Beware.
1. Curiosity Killed the Owen

A/N: Er... lets see here... I'm really bored and I don't feel like continuing any of my other fics, and I couldn't stop thinking about the yellow jello thing from science so... yeah. This is the dangerous result of not having a life.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, the Tortall characters aren't. Maybe there will be some lord of the rings or harry potter characters in here, too. I don't know yet. I may never know.I suppose the Cook King is sorta mine. Heh. Well, the yellow jello thing isn't my idea either. I took it from my science teacher. Well, she didn't actually write a story about it, but... OK I'LL JUST WRITE THE STORY ALREADY!!! Enjoy! (as everyone shakes their heads and goes "Yeah... riiiiight...")  
  
Yellow Jello Chapter 1  
  
The cooks were in the kitchen preparing a tasty treat to keep to themselves (greedy little cooks)to celebrate Midwinter and the end of all the young knights' Ordeals. They were very surprised when a young and jolly person came skipping through the kitchen doors.  
  
"Hello, cooks! Isn't it just a jolly day?!?" Owen demanded. He sounded more like he was threatening them then asking them a question. "Well? Isn't it?!?" He demanded again. The cooks just gave him strange looks and tried to conceal the treat they had been working on all day.  
  
But Owen was too quick for them. "What is that?" He demanded. "Is that...." *dramatic pause* "YELLOW JELLO?!?"  
  
"Yes..." The Cook King gave in. (A/N: Sorry I had to type that) "It is..." *dramatic pause* "YELLOW JELLO."  
  
All the cooks gasped in surprise. Their Cook King gave away the secret of the Yellow Jello. It was a sacred jello, and the recipe was passed down from Cook King to Cook King. No one but a cook could ever learn of the existence of the Yellow Jello. But, alas, their king had told this... jolly... youngster about the Yellow Jello. All the cooks held their breaths as they waited to see what the non-cook would do with the information.  
  
"YELLOW JELLO! Sweet! Can I have some?!?"  
  
All the cooks gasped. This was the worst they could possibly expect. They all turned to their Cook King and awaited orders. Perhaps they could make this youngster into a human stew that Duke Roger would enjoy... (A/N: Read Tortallan Fairy Tales Chapter 1 and you would understand that...)  
  
"You most certainly canNOT have any Yellow Jello." The Cook King finally said. But Owen payed no heed to the Cook King. Everyone gasped as Owen dug his hands into the Yellow Jello and proceeded to shovel several handfuls of the sacred Yellow Jello into his mouth.  
  
Full, Owen burped, leaving the kitchen wordlessly. The cooks, including the Cook King, just stared at him as he left, then at the kitchen doors after he had left their sight completely.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Oh... hello Owen." Kel said as she passed Owen in the palace halls. "Hey, Kel! Wazzup?" Owen replied. Kel just looked at Owen uncertainly, then up at the ceiling. She looked deep in thought for a moment, then shook her head, still uncertain.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Owen?" She asked instead. "You look sort of... yellow."  
  
"Huh? What? Ye-yellow?"Owen stuttered.  
  
"Well... yes. Yellow."  
  
"As in Yellow Jello?" Owen asked.  
  
"I suppose...." Kel trailed off uncertainly. Owen was getting much to complicated these days.  
  
Suddenly Owen looked less yellow and more green. He looked at Kel and ran straight towards the bathroom.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"What will we do? The jolly youngster has eaten the sacred Yellow Jello!" One cook asked the Cook King, as if the Cook King hadn't seen Owen dig into the Yellow Jello.  
  
The Cook King just rubbed his temples and looked deep in thought. "We can only wait..." he concluded finally. "If he tells anyone else about it, we will be forced to kill him...." *dramatic pause* "Aztec style." (lol morgan&katie if ur reading this.)  
  
The cooks faces looked grim but decided. They nodded and bowed to their king and continued on to their cooking.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Kel! Kel! Kel!" Owen exclaimed as he raced down the hall. ( lol No running in the halls! Do you have a hall pass?) He raced to Kel's door and didn't even bother to knock before flinging open the door. He opened the door onto a scene that looked like it could have been from the movie Twister. (actually i wouldn't know, I've never seen the movie)  
  
"K-Kel?" Owen stuttered for the second time today. "Might it be better if I came back another time?"  
  
He heard no answer, so he crept further into the dimly lit room. "Kel...?" he questioned carefully. Finally he found her. She and Yuki were lying on the floor in the corner, motionless, with pink streaks all over them.  
  
Owen was about to scream with despair for his friends when re-examined them. Pink streaks? Why pink streaks? He looked puzzled for a moment before seeing Kel and Yuki both stir, then sit up and yawn. Once they were fully awake, they looked at each other and laughed hysterically.  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I got you soooooo bad!"  
  
Owen looked from Kel to Yuki uncertainly. (No you sick minded fools, I know what your thinking. Your wrong) Then he looked at the pink streaks on their arms again, for the first time noticing almost-empty lipstick-sticks (?) clasped in each of their hands.  
  
He just gaped at them. "You gotta be kidding me. Did you guys... have a... lipstick fight?!?" He demanded. Kel and Yuki just giggled some more. "Kel! I'm ashamed of you!" Owen reproached. "Acting like a girl! Its not at all like you!"  
  
Kel suddenly turned more serious. "Owen... I AM a girl."  
  
Owen looked embarassed, then looked away. Finally he spoke. "Kel, there is something very important that I have to tell you.... about me looking yellow and the Yellow Jello...."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Didja like it??? Hmm... Today is Monday, but I think I'll wait till the weekend to post this. More people read and review on the weekend. Will Owen tell Kel the secret of the Yellow Jello? Will the cooks find out and be forced to kill Owen.... Aztec style??? 


	2. Owen's Dilemma

Merf. I have a strange feeling that I'm going to mess something up in this chapter. I'm probably right. I've shown pyschic signs lately. Like I knew that my crush was going to be at this skating thing that I was going to, and what do you know? He was. Ohhh.... Feel the power....  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are Tamora Pierce's, the yellow jello is something that Mrs. Wollman, my science teacher, said. You wanna hear the story of why she said that? Probably not, but I don't care. We were talking about how jello was made (out of animal bones) and she said that if you boiled a chicken, bones and all, then took the chicken out of the pot and put the pot in the fridge, the next day the water that the chicken was boiled in would look like yellow jello. Everyone started laughing, and she's like, "What? It does!" And then someone pointed out to her that it rhymed and she said "Oh, I get it, cuz shes a poet..." Don't ask where the poet thing came from but it was really funny. Ok this has nothing to do with the disclaimer....  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I deleted the reviews after I read them, so I don't remember who they were. Sorry! But seriously, you have no idea how much I appreciate reviewers. I'm thinking about putting Michael Jackson in a future chapter (I LOVE MICHAEL JACKSON!) What do you think of that?  
  
OMG Wait one more thing! I saw the movie Chicago, and it was REALLY good. So go see it.They deserved all the Oscars they got and more. I was so pissed at Nicole Kidman for winning Best Actress instead of Renee Zellweger. Ok to the story....  
  
Prologue: Owen looked embarassed, then looked away. Finally he spoke. "Kel, there is something very important that I have to tell you.... about me looking yellow and the Yellow Jello...."  
  
Yellow Jello Chapter 2  
  
"What is it, Owen?" Kel asked urgently. "Yellow jello? You never told me anything about yellow jello..."  
  
"I know I didn't. But I was in the kitchens and..."  
  
"Uh-oh." They heard the pink-streaked Yuki mutter from the corner. Owen glared at her before continuing.  
  
"ANYWAY, like I was SAYING, I was in the kitchens, and the cooks were making something..." All of a sudden Owen stopped talking.  
  
"Ah! Can't talk..." He gasped.  
  
"What? What is it, Owen?" Kel demanded.  
  
"I can't.... tell you....." With that he collapsed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Ha. That should do it. He'll never tell anyone about our yellow jello now." The cook king bragged to the regular cooks.  
  
A few minutes later a courier-cook ran up to the cook king. "Sire! Sire! We just got news that someone from this place called Earth is going to be visiting Tortall soon!" The cook king just eyed the courier skeptically. "Arth?" He questioned. "No, sire. Earth." the other cook answered "Berth?!?" The cook king asked. "NO!!! EEEEEAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTTHHHHHH!!!" the courier bellowed, then looked embarassed. "Sire." He added hastily.  
  
"Erm..... okay.... Eaarrrrrth...." The cook king said slowly, ennunciating every syllable. (lol ur putting the wrong emPHAsis on the wrong sylLABle) "Might we find out the name of this foreign embassador?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, sire. Michael Jackson. I understand he's the King of Pop and greatest entertainer of all time down on Earth." The courier answered.  
  
"Why would he want to be the King of Soda?" The cook king questioned (AN: stole that from Katie when she was attempting to insult Michael)  
  
The courier rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Although he was a culinary genius, he was an idiot involving everything else. "He's coming to the palace," he continued. "Make sure you have something special for him to be ready by 2 days from now."  
  
An evil grin crossed the cook king's face. "I think it's time to bring out some stores from the freezer. " A look of horror crossed over many of the cooks faces. One cook spoke up. "You mean.... the secret victim's file?"  
  
The cook king gave a small nod and then started laughing hysterically, "Muhahahaha!!! Muhahahaha!!!" Soon other cooks joined in.  
  
When they managed to get control of their hysterical and incredibly creepy laughs, the cook king announced that he was going to open the victim's file now. He walked dramatically towards a gigantic steel door. He slowly reached his hand towards the finger-print-activated password, pausing for effect. The lock made some beeping noises, they swung open with a giant CREAK!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Owen! Are you alright?!?" Kel demanded for the third time. She shook him roughly, but he didn't wake up. "Erm......" She began, knowing what she should do. "Yuki? Do you know how to do CPR?"  
  
"Yes, I do, and No, I won't. I'm aware that YOU know how to do CPR, so I won't deny you the fun," was Yuki's response.  
  
"Merf." Kel muttered, giving Yuki the evil eye and cursing under her breath. She bent down towards Owen and plugged his nose. She bent down to start giving him air, but suddenly Owen sat bolt upright.  
  
"Kel!!! Don't get all mushy on me now! I'm all right! I just...." Owen trailed off.  
  
"What happened to me?" Owen asked, looking throughly perplexed.  
  
Kel gasped and Yuki ran for Neal.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Interesting hey? I'm ending this a wee bit early cuz I wanted to leave you in suspense, both with the cooks and with Owen. Plus I wanted to tell you people about this song. It's called Have You Forgotten by Darryl Worley. It's about the war. People are protesting the war and this guy is saying 'have you forgotten about 9/11?' So yeah, I want you guys to know that I support Bush all the way. He's trying to protect our country and this is what he thinks is the best way. It's what I think is the best way, come to that. Well, here's some lyrics from Have You Forgotten. Hope this isn't considered violating copyright laws.  
  
THIS SONG IS NOT MINE! IT IS BY DARRYL WORLEY!  
  
I hear people sayin we don't need this war but I say there's some things worth fightin for What about our freedom and this piece of ground We didn't get to keep em by backin down They say we don't realize the mess we're gettin in before you start your preachin let me ask you this my friend  
  
Have you forgotten how it felt that day to see your homeland under fire and her people blown away Have you forgotten when those towers fell we had neighbors still inside goin through a livin Hell And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout Bin Laden.... Have you forgotten?  
  
They took all the footage off my TV said its too disturbin for you and me It'll just breed anger that's what the experts say If it was up to me I'd show it every day  
  
Some say this country's just out lookin for a fight Well after 9/11 Man, I'd have to say that's right  
Ok I'm done typing the song because I just had to type my favorite part (that last part) download the song and listen to the rest. It's a good song and I totally agree with him. Although when my sis wuz listening to it she said that he soils the song with the name Bin Laden. True, but you can't have it all. DARRYL WORLEY~HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN  
  
Love ya all, God bless America! Manda 


	3. In which Neal reveals his obsession with...

I'm back! I know you missed me. Don't try to deny it.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you were all looking forward to a long, entertaining disclaimer again (as everyone snorts with suppressed laughter) But I'm all out of creative disclaimers. I need a little bit of time to regenerate new entertaining disclaimers. It's kind of like those ice-makers that are in some freezers (like mine). If you use too much ice then it takes awhile for new ice to be made. Wow. I just compared myself to an ice-maker. This did turn out to be an entertaining disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own 'em, you losers. I wouldn't have been creative enough to make up these characters. That's why I do fanfics instead of original fiction.  
  
Oh, good news! For Darryl Worley, at least. You all remember the song that I typed at the end of the last chapter? Well, it appears I'm not the only one who loves that song. It's been #1 on the country countdown for... awhile. In fact, I'm watching the video right now on GAC. (Great American Country) If you don't believe me, go to Countrystars.com. It'll probably say there.  
  
I'm almost getting to the story! I just want everyone to know how kewl my new mouse is. For my computer. It's cordless! It's awesome. I can take it away from the computer and hide it in my room if I don't want anyone else to use the puter. Okay. To the story.  
  
Prologue: "What happened to me?" Owen asked, looking throughly perplexed. Kel gasped and Yuki ran for Neal.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"What's your name?" Neal questioned Owen.  
  
"Bob the Builder," Owen answered, mumbling.  
  
"Really?!? I'm a big fan! Can I have your autograph?" Neal exclaimed, completely forgetting about Owen's apparent head problem. Yuki elbowed Neal in the stomach and stared meaningfully at Owen.  
  
"Oh, yes," Neal muttered apologetically. He cleared his throat, embarassed."I'm not sure what's wrong with him. I'll have to take him to my father." Neal looked uncertainly at Owen, then made a gesture as if to pick him up. He seemed to think better of this though, and guided Owen to the infirmary.  
  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Kel asked Yuki after Neal and Owen had left.  
  
But Yuki never got to answer Kel, because right at that moment The Ghost and The Darkness jumped out of no where and dug their claws into her flesh.  
  
A/N: For you guys who don't watch movies, The Ghost and The Darkness are the names of the two man-eating lions in the movie The Ghost and The Darkness.  
  
**********************************  
  
"This, my...friends," said the Cook King as the vault opened,unable to decided what to call his fellow evil-doer cooks but still wanting to sound dramatic, "Is... (bum bum bum) my collection." (a/n: Wow that had to be the longest and most incorrect sentence ever. I can just imagine Ms. Wilson going to ff.net and reading all the incorrectness in my fics. *gulp* SAVE ME!) Inside on huge shelves were packages of neatly wrapped meat. But not just any meat. This was the meat of the people that had eaten the sacred Yellow Jello. The cooks had been forced to kill all of them... Aztec style. (stupid cannibalistic cooks. NEVER TRUST THEM!)  
  
"I'm sure this foreign....guy (lol NO I did not just make fun of Michael Jackson) will appreciate some special meat. MUHAHAHA!!!" All the cooks joined the cook king in their seemingly endless evil annoying laugh.  
  
The cook king laughed liked this for a minute or two, then he started hacking and choking on what appeared to be his own saliva. (lol I do that ALL the time) The cooks looked at him uncertainly, then watched as he passed out from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Someone call the paramedics!" one cook shouted.  
  
"This is Tortall, you great prat! They don't have paramedics here!" said another. The first cook looked embarassed, then corrected himself. "A healer, I mean."  
  
**********************************  
  
"I'm telling you, I'm Bob the Builder," Owen argued with Duke Baird in the infirmary. Despite the humor in the situation, Duke Baird had to try not to laugh. It didn't help much that Neal was hovering in the background, dressed from head to toe in Bob the Builder merchandise. (Oh wow I just had a vision of Neal wearing Bob the Builder stuff)  
  
"Of course you are..... Bob," Duke Baird said kindly, "But I'm still thinking that you hurt your head." He turned to Neal "Can we fix it?" he asked, looking for Neal's opinion.  
  
"Yes we can!" replied Neal enthusiastically. "Er... I mean.... I believe some cure may be existant."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
That was an interesting chapter. Everyone seems to be getting seriously injured though. I bet you never knew that Neal was a Bob the Builder fan, didja? Well, know you know what to get him for Christmas. I should probably explain the getting killed Aztec style thing. Basically the Aztecs had really brutal ways of killing people when they sacrificed them. So getting killed Aztec style is the worst. Then next I think was Inca style. Then Maya style.  
  
If you like this story so far, go read Morgan's story. It's called Harry Potter meets Barney, or something like that. Really funny story. Well, I haven't exactly read it yet, but.... yeah. (sorry Morgan! I'll read it as soon as I post this chapter!) 


	4. In Which Jacko arrives and Baird has a m...

Wow. I have to be the most laziest (yes,most laziest) person in the whole world. It's been so long! I'm so sorry peoples! Did you know that the Inca executed people for being lazy? *I gulp as I see a gold-clad Mexican standing behind me with a double-headed war ax*  
  
Disclaimer: Woe is me! Woe is me! I own nothing and instead am forced to grovel at the feet of Her Highness Tamora Pierce in hopes of being allowed to write a pathetic little fanfic.  
  
WARNING: As you probably have already noticed, everyone in this story is OOC. So don't complain if you observe that Duke Baird is VERY OOC in this chapter. : P  
  
Prologue:Yuki never got to answer Kel, because right at that moment The Ghost and The Darkness jumped out of no where and dug their claws into her flesh.  
  
Chapter 4!!!  
  
"Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ah Ah A--" Kel was stopped mid-scream as she was charged to the ground by a very strange looking man.  
  
"Ouch!" Kel exclaimed. "You Rocked My World!"  
  
"Did I? I'm terribly sorry." The man said in a falsetto voice. "I'm Michael Jackson. You are...."  
  
Kel gulped. This stranger did not appear to be from Tortall--nor any other country in this world. But she held her head hight and replied, "I am Keladry of Mindelan, lady knight of Tortall, and I would like to escort my friend to a healer."  
  
"I could heal her," Michael offered in the same falsetto voice. "I want to Heal the World."  
  
"Err...umm..... I'm sure you do, Master Jackson, but I think it would be easier just to take her to one of our healers."  
  
"How did this happend? What she hit by *dun dun* was she struck by *dun dun* a smooth criminal?"  
  
Kel just rolled her eyes. "Master Jackson, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to the healer."  
  
"Ok, go ahead," Mike replied, "But just know that You Are Not Alone."  
  
********************************  
  
"Hmmmmm......... who should we feed to this Michael Jackson?" the Cook King pondered. He searched through the vault of severed heads, arms and legs *author chuckles as readers turn green and run to the bathroom* "Hmmmm......." the Cook King continued to buzz like a broken radiator. "Hmmmmmm.......... I know! We will feed him *dramatic pause* Francis of Nond! (a/n: it's a little known fact that Francis did not, in fact, die of the sweating sickness. He died of a deadly yellow jello infection. *nods* yup.)  
  
The Cook King dragged Francis' remains out of the vault and heaved them onto the cutting board. He got out his gigantic butcher knife and........  
  
*pause in the story as the author shivers and pukes all over her computer*  
  
********************************  
  
"Could you hand me the stethescope, Neal?" Duke Baird requested. He felt Neal push something into his hand and looked down. It was a Bob the Builder sippy cup.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, wrong object." Neal apologized as he snatched up his sippy cup and gave his father the stethescope. He immediately began sucking on the sippy cup.  
  
Duke Baird pressed the stethescope onto Owen's forehead and listened "Gasp!" he...gasped. "He has no heartbeat!"  
  
Neal blinked.  
  
Duke Baird panicked and moved the stethescope all over Owen head, determined to hear a heartbeat.  
  
Neal blinked again.  
  
"Don't just stand there, boy, get the heart shocker things!" Duke Baird bellowed. (a/n: I don't know what they call those things that they say "clear!" before they use, and yes, they use electronic devices like that in Tortall :P)  
  
Neal blinked once more.  
  
Duke Baird rummaged through the drawers in the room until he found the shocker things. He rubbed them together. "CLEAR!" he exclaimed before he clamped one above each of Owen's ears.  
  
Presently it appeared as if Owen was having a seizure.  
  
Neal blinked.  
  
This could take awhile.....  
  
********************************  
  
Okay I'm done for now! I know how eager : D you guys are to see another chapter come up, so yeah. Personally, I thought this was a funny chapter. But then that's me.  
  
TO ALL MY READERS: Someone made the comment that I should not put in so many author intrusions, as they are distracting. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
~*~*~ Manders~*~*  
  
P.S. I'm going to California on August 7th so don't expect me to update until the 17th. But I have a 6 hour plane ride there, 6 hours back. So I'll probably have another chapter for y'all when I get back! 


	5. In Which Nealermeets Bob the Builder

Haven't you guys learned not to believe a single thing I say? I've been back from California for more than 2 months now, and I confess to not touching my fanfic notebook at all during that trip. And since then I've been caught up in school and stuff.... okay I'll stop making excuses.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own it! Who told you I did? What a loser!  
  
As a devoted reader *snort* was kind enough to point out, Ghost and The Darkness (killer lions from ch. 3) are stilling wandering around the palace, so hopefully they'll turn up in this chapter. But I really don't know if they will. You're guess is as good as mine. Probably even better, because I am certifiably insane.  
  
Yellow Jello Chapter 5!!!  
  
"Oh, Goddess, there he is!" Kel exclaimed as she and Neal passed Michael in the hallway. Neal was half buried under his Bob the Builder crap, so it's not surprising that Michael was staring.  
  
"Say, Say, Say, it's Keladry of Mindelan!" MJ said as Kel and Neal came closer. "Is your friend going to be okay? I'll tell ya, that was a Thriller."  
  
Blink. Blink.  
  
******************************** The pan sizzled as the Cook King put Minced Francis on to it. "Bob, could you pass me that spice?" The Cook King asked. A very short clay man with a sexy yellow hardhat waddled over to give the Cook King the spice."Cannibal Carbuncle" the label proclaimed. (an: yes I do know what a carbuncle is, that was intentional)  
  
"Here you go, sir," Bob the Builder started to say, but was stopped short by the minor inconvenience of having a lion take a chunk out of his head.  
  
Bob just stood there, flabbergasted, with one eye and half of his head missing.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
******************************** MEANWHILE, BACK WITH DUKE BAIRD  
  
"Are you feeling alright, sonny?" Duke Baird asked Owen after he figured out the Owen did indeed have a heartbeat.  
  
"What? Of course I'm alright, father. What would make you think otherwise?" Neal answered, puzzled.  
  
Duke Baird blinked. Owen was just a second behind.  
  
Pointedly ignoring Neal, Duke Baird started to examine Owen. He was, however, much too amused with the little ear light thingy, so he didn't get very far before Bob the Builder stumbled in.  
  
Neal caused a slight diversion by passing out. Everyone just stared at Neal momentarily, then went on doing their thing. Bob just stepped over Neal (who had a gruesome expression on his face somewhere between someone who has just reached insanity, and a screaming preteen at an N*Sync concert) to face Baird.  
  
Duke Baird just started at Bob for a couple seconds, apparently not disturbed by the fact that half of Bob's face was missing and blood was steadily dripping onto the perfectly white floor.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" he said after awhile. "Are you lost?"  
  
"Erm..." was all Bob could think of to say.  
  
"The infirmary is reserved for the sick and those who treat the sick. Unless you are concealing some mysterious illness, I see nothing about you that needs medical treatment. So if you would kindly leave and stop disturbing my patients, it would be much appreciated." Duke Baird lectured.  
  
Owen, Neal, and Bob just stared. The only noise was the steady 'drip drip' of Bob's clay blood splattering onto the floor. Duke Baird was completely oblivious and continued to play with the ear light.  
  
******************************** GHOST AND THE DARKNESS'S POV  
  
'Yuck. Clay is not good for the teeth or the digestion system,' thought The Darkness (aka the one who ate bob)  
  
'I think it's good. Sure, it gets stuck in the teeth, but clay eyeballs are the best. They don't pop like normal people's eyeballs,' responded Ghost. 'You should have left him to me. That was a waste of a perfectly good eyeball!  
  
'Remind me again why we're having this conversation? We're man-eating lions for God's sake! Who cares what we think!' exclaimed The Darkness.  
  
'I do believe,' began Ghost in a sophisticated British accent that he didn't have before, 'that the author has no idea what to write about and so is stalling and making her limited amount of readers think that although she only updates her stories every couple months, the chapters are really long, when in fact they are not.' (a/n: haha take THAT Ms. Wilson! I wrote a run-on AND used 'and so' together!)  
  
'Oh....' thought The Darkness, looking enlightened and adopting a British accent of his own, 'Well then, carry on. We wouldn't want to make the author look foolish, would we?' (Lol everyone! Let's be British!)  
  
******************************** No one said what they thought about me using less author's notes. TELL ME, PEOPLES! I NEED TO KNOW! SHOULD I STOP WITH ALL THE AUTHORS NOTES OR NO! IF I DON'T GET SOME OPINIONS IM TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN ALL CAPS! THAT WOULD BE ANNOYING, WOULDN'T IT!?! 


End file.
